


Peter Parker's Bully

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [83]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, Homophobia, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:hihihij could you make a starker au prompt thing where tony and peter are high school students and tony is a ruthless bully towards peter and peter develops an eating disorder or something?? um your choice if you want it to be a happy ending or not, sorry if this sounds really stupid this sounded better in my head ;-;





	Peter Parker's Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: eating disorders, bullying, attempted suicide, self harm, homophobia, albeism (sort of? There’s words I don’t like :/), rape/non-con.

Peter Parker is not what you would call normal.

He goes to school in skirts and pastel sweaters that drown his torso until he’s figureless. He wears converse that match the color of his sweater that day. He wears flower crowns to school and he has a space backpack.

Anyone would think he doesn’t care what other people think about him. They’re all wrong. He desperately seeks attention, seeks positive praise. Craves compliments and praise and validation more than he craves air to breathe.

So far in life, he’s gotten it. His Aunt overwhelms him with positive attention and praise for being himself. His teachers call him smart and exceptional and good-mannered. His friends say he’s brave and inspiring and pretty.

Until he hits high school.

Almost the second he steps foot in this god forsaken school, he’s the instant target for the senior pack of bullies.

The school in notorious for the seniors having a band of bullies so terrible and mean that even the principal has given up trying to stop them. The group, at the end of the year, picks a new group of juniors to replace them the nexy school year, and ‘trains’ them until they graduate. They always pick one freshman per senior to bully and ruin, and just make the rest of the school cower in fear from them.

He entered the school and unlucky for him, the clique had been watching the doors and waiting. The second he walked in, Tony Stark, the appointed leader of said clique, took immediate interest in him.

Peter hadn’t even been able to look around in awe before the group approached. “You a freshman?” Tony had asked.

Peter looks to them and smiles, blushing a pretty pink to match his sweater today. His skirt is white, and his shoes match his sweater. He gives them a bashful smile, and can’t help but feel even better when several in the group check him out. “Hi!” He says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “My name is Peter, what’s yours?”

Tony scoffs. “Are you fucking retarded? I asked if you were a freshman, not your name.”

Peter’s smile drops and he blushes for a different reason now. “Y-Yes, I’m a freshman.”

Tony smirks and turns to his group. “This one is mine, you guys go find your own.”

Peter blushes and steps back. “I don’t really-“

Tony snickers and turns back to him. “Shut up, faggot. You don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

Peter feels tears come to his eyes, and he crosses his arms over his chest. “That isn’t- that’s not nice-“

“I’m not nice, stupid. Wipe that disgusting look off your face. Oh- sorry, that’s just your face. Damn you’re ugly. Are you fat too? Is that why you drown yourself in these stupid clothes?”

Peter feels tears fall down his face and he turns, running as fast as he can. He listens to the snickers behind him, running until he bumps into a large body. He pulls back and gasps, hugging Ned.

“Woah, Pete, what’s wrong?” Ned asks.

Peter pulls back, sniffling. “Tony- his name is Tony- he’s so mean!” He sobs. “You have to avoid him.”

Ned smiles and steps back. “Don’t worry about me. I’m worried about you.”

Peter sniffles, wiping his nose. “This year is going to be awful Ned… May said it was going to be middle school that was bad! I was never bullied in middle school.”

Ned sighs when the bell rings. “Just… try to avoid him I guess. I’m sorry Pete.”

~

Peter was right. It’s going to be a terrible year. Every day when Peter gets off the bus, Tony ruthlessly bullies him. He calls him names and insults him and makes Peter cry.

Peter has to eat lunch in the bathroom, because if he doesn’t, Tony will embarrass him in the cafe. So he has May pack his lunch and he eats it in a bathroom stall, trying not to cry.

After school, Tony will do something different every day. Some days he’ll lock Peter in the janitors closet, so Peter misses the bus and has to walk home. Some days he’ll push Peter around and laugh at him. Call him fat and ugly and a waste of good oxygen. Some days he’ll pull Peter’s skirt off, running away with it and making Peter hide unless he wants to be laughed at by the entire school.

By winter break, Peter has started doing three things. 1) he wears jeans and black sweaters, that hide everything about him. 2) he stops eating. He only eats every four days, and sometimes even that seems too much so he forces himself to puke it all up. 3) he starts cutting. His wrists, his shoulders, his thighs, his hips, his ankles.

After winter break is over, and everyone is back, Peter is unrecognizable. He slouches, he makes himself as small as possible. He’s all bones and grayish skin and bags under his eyes.

Instead of crying when Tony is mean to him now, he takes it with his head down, eyes unfocused. He goes to the bathroom and cuts during lunch instead of eating. He pulls his shirt up and looks at how _fat_ and _ugly_ and _disgusting_ he is. He can’t see that his ribs are showing too much. He can’t see how he shakes with hunger most days. He can’t see how the color of his skin is getting worse and worse, because his body is dying. All he sees is Tony’s words.

After third quarter, he can’t take it anymore. Tony has gotten violent at this point. He punches Peter, pushes him and watches him fall. He licks him when he’s down. He forces Peter to the bathroom and shoves his head in the toilet. Tells him, “why don’t you puke your breakfast up, fatty faggot?” Shoves his fingers down Peter’s throat and forces him to gag and puke into the toilet. Tony doesn’t see how there’s nothing but pile in the toilet.

Peter can’t take it anymore. He can’t.

He writes a note.

~

_Dear May,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave. You were so good to me, always. You told me I was good, and you helped me through it all. You told me I was good enough. But I’m not._

_His name is Tony Stark. He’s been beating me, calling me names, humiliating me in front of the whole school. He made me puke in the bathroom because I was too fat. He made me… he made me suck his friends off, because I’m a faggot. He stole my notes and backpack and my books because I’m retarded and don’t need them. He bullied me all year long._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you, I promise. I love you so much, and it isn’t your fault. It’s Tony’s fault. I’m sorry._

_Love, Peter._

~

He left the note on the kitchen counter. He went to the bathroom, holding the bottle of pills some dude named Bucky sold him.

_“Here’s the sleeping pills you asked for. Only take one, you’re too skinny to take two. Why can’t you sleep?”_

_“Nightmares is all. Thanks, Buck.”_

_“Of course. Don’t tell anyone where you got it from.”_

Peter lays in the bathtub, staring at the bottle with tears falling down his face. He unscrews the cap, looking at the pills inside. He’s too little for two, so what will forty do to him?

He takes his glass of water, swallowing two at a time until the entire bottle is in his body. He sets the bottle down next to the glass, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to overcome him.

~

When he wakes up, his first thought is _Ouch_. His second is _Wait, why am I alive?_

He blinks his eyes open, seeing the bright light and hearing the monitors he must be attached to. He turns his head to look at where the sniffling is coming from. He feels his heart break when he sees his aunt reading his letter. “May?” He croaks.

May’s head shoots up, and she grabs his hand. “Oh my god.” She sobs, kissing his hand. “I thought- I thought maybe I was too late- I-“

Peter closes his eyes again. “I’m sorry.”

May shakes her head, sniffling. “Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. It isn’t your fault.”

Peter swallows thickly. “I’m I going to a mental hospital now?”

_Retard._

May shakes her head. “No. I’m taking you home, after you’ve gained enough weight for them to release you from the hospital.”

 _Fatty_.

Peter opens his eyes again, looking at her. “I have to gain weight?”

May nods. “Peter, you’re 80 pounds. You’re so under weight, they wonder how you didn’t die before you swallowed-“ May cuts herself off with a harsh intake of breath. She covers her mouth with her hand. “How did I not notice…”

Peter shakes his head. “Because I wear sweaters too big and you work night shifts, so you can’t see me eat dinner.”

May let’s out a shaky breath. “Who gave you the pills? Was it a friend? A random person?”

Peter looks away. “Some guy from my school. I won’t tell you who, he just thought I couldn’t sleep because of nightmares. It isn’t his fault.”

May sniffs. “He shouldn’t have-“

“I know he shouldn’t have. I don’t care, he’s a good kid, he doesn’t deserve jail.”

“Who raped you then?” She asks, voice breaking on the word. “They deserve jail.”

 _Faggot_.

“I want to sleep, May.”

May sighs sadly and nods. “Okay. Sleep well.”

~

When Peter wakes from his nap, he almost screams. Instead of May next to him, it’s Tony. Tony Stark. The person who- “get out.” He whispers.

Tony swallows thickly. “I came to-“

“Get out, or I’ll scream.” He says, louder this time.

Tony shakes his head. “Please don’t. I… I came to apologize.”

Peter looks away. “Why? You don’t give a shit about me. That much is obvious.”

Tony swallows thickly. “Your aunt told me everything. She made me read the note. I-“

Peter glares at him. “What? Are you surprised? You made me bulimic and anorexic. You made me cut. You made me try to kill myself.” He watches as Tony winces. “What part of that is too far for you? Obviously not the bulimia, I mean you’re the one who put your fingers down my throat.” He swallows thickly, eyes filling with tears. “Can’t be the cutting, you saw my scars when you beat the shit out of me.”

Tony looks down. “I’m sorry, Peter, I’m so sorry-“

“I don’t believe you.” He whispers.

Tony huffs. “You really are-“

“Retarded?” Peter asks.

Tony stays silent.

Peter looks away. “If you’re really sorry, you’ll take my pillow and suffocate me. Make sure I’m really dead this time. Go to jail for first degree murder and rot there until you’re beaten to death by a prison guard.” He coughs, having taken too much energy to put so much venom in his voice. He looks away, tears falling. “If you came here for forgiveness, you can go fuck Yourself.”

Tony’s eyes widen at the speech. He looks at Peter carefully. He didn’t mean to completely break him… it was just supposed to be a rite of passage for him. “What do you want me to go to make it up to you? To prove I’m sorry?”

Peter looks to Tony’s eyes, his own eyes empty. “You wanna know what you can do to make it up to me?” He asks, humorless laugh escaping him. He sits up, wincing in pain. “I want you to leave me alone. I want you to leave, and never come back. I want you to forget I exist. I want you to graduate and leave New York and never come back. I want you gone.”

Tony swallows thickly and nods, leaving. “I am sorry.” He whispers one last time before he leaves.

Peter settles back into the bed, crying silently to himself. He can’t wait to never see that fuck up of a human ever again.


End file.
